What We Need
by MrBowWow
Summary: What happened to Lilly after leaving the group in the RV. What does she encounter in a world ruled by the undead. Does she find hope again, does she find true love, or does she find more death and despair? Hopefully, she finds what she needs.
1. Chapter 1: Disappointment

**A/N: Until I get my other story back together, I will be writing this story instead. If you can't Tell from the description, this story will be about Lilly and what happens to her after leaving the group. The story will be after Lilly has killed Carley and has taken the RV.**

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

I just saw Lee pick up the pencil inside the tiny RV. He turned around and saw me, he looked shocked as he saw that I was out of my chains.

"I'm leaving," I told him. He just looked at me with anger, as if he think he's not 'letting me go'.

"Don't move." He started off, growling at me. "Don't you fucking move." I mentally laugh at him. He doesn't understand the situation here. I'm leaving whether he wants me to or not, and I have to say, one more day with Kenny, I might just have to kill one of us.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I assured him, maybe trying to make this easier on me, I don't know. I just can't stay here knowing everyone outside hates me, I can't be surrounded by that 24/7. But then I suddenly had a thought, what if he was to come with me. "Come with me. We could take the RV right now. He left the keys in it." I literally noticed the keys as I was talking. I don't know if Lee should even come with me, it just sort of came out my mouth. Not much though actually went into it.

"Come on, Lilly," Lee said, trying to make me see how unrealistic it was I was asking him to do. I don't know how he can even handle Kenny, the jackass. I mean, he always complains about something, I mean, I know I do the same, more or less, but I usually have reason to do so.

"I didn't think you would say yes," I told him, kind of disappointed, but also very relieved, at least then I wouldn't have to explain myself to him further, I know how much he liked Carley.

"I can't let you take the RV," he started, "Don't be crazy." I just shake my head, he isn't going to let me, I'm just going to take it.

"You're not letting me take it." I said to him. "I'm sorry, Lee." I looked at him. "I really am." I quickly grabbed Lee's shoulders and pushed him out the door of the RV. I closed the door and ran to the driver's wheel, I started the engine and reversed. I saw Kenny run out of the front of the train and he yelled something I am glad I didn't hear. But I did manage to hear Lee say my name in disappointment. I just looked at him, kind of regretting what I'm doing, but I can't exactly turn back now either. I just looked away and drove off onto the road surrounded by trees.

As I drive off, I don't look back. I just keep driving. I'll just try to forget what has happened to me for the past 3 months, until, well, however long I have left in a world like this.

I drove on, but as I was driving, I saw a load of walkers, they must all be roaming around from the gunshot. There must be over a hundred. I can't drive through those. I step on the break and the RV skids through the walkers. All of a sudden, I realised I was on my side, the RV had turned over. I looked out the window and all I saw were walkers. I won't be able to get out until all of them are gone. Thank goodness there isn't any more doors or windows that they will be able to get through. And any walkers that manage to get through the front window will die almost immediately, because I have a knife that Ben stupidly left on the table next to me. Sometimes I really think that that kid is gonna get everyone killed.

I crawled my way to he back of the RV and closed the blinds along the way, just so they don't see me. I sat down with my back against the wall, holding my knife up in front of me.

As I wait for any type of danger, I think about what has happened, the apocalypse started, I met an entire group I thought would make it, cannibals tried to feed us our friend, an asshole killed my dad, somebody (probably Ben) stole supplies and gave it to the fucking bandits and I, in a mental state, killed one of the most trustworthy members of our group. And worst of it, Lee thinks I'm being a bitch for stealing maybe their only source of heat.

I stop thinking about it and peek outside the window, there are still some walkers, but not as many as before. Maybe a few hours before they are fully out of my way.

 _3 hours later_

All of a sudden, I find myself waking up. What happened? Did I fall asleep? I must have, my knife was on the floor next to me. Shit. I didn't realise I was that tired. I still am a bit, but I mustn't, I have to stay awake so I don't die. I slowly stand up, kind of weak from just waking up. I look outside and see that there aren't anymore walkers.

All of a sudden, I smell smoke, coming from nearby. I look at the front of the RV and see that smoke is coming from it. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I quickly ran towards the RV door, which was now above me. I grabbed my knife and whacked it against the door because I couldn't reach it. I jumped up as high as I could and grabbed onto the frame of the door. As fast as I could, I dragged myself out of the RV. I could see from the corner of my eye that the engine had already caught a flame and was burning furiously.

Now that I am more motivated, I quickly get my legs out of the RV and I roll off and land on the ground. I get to my feet and run away and all of a sudden, I am being pushed forward by an extreme heat. I land next to a tree, glad that I didn't hit it. I look back at the RV and see that it has completely been overrun with fire. Now where do I go?

I look inside the forest and see absolutely nothing there. But then again that's all I see for miles. Thank goodness I woke up when I did. I'll just carry on down the road for now, I mean, where else can I go?

I look at my surroundings and just look down at the ground in disappointment in myself. I turn towards the direction I was driving in, and I continued the journey with an unknown ending.

* * *

 **A/N: Now Lilly is all on her own. Now that she doesn't have a vehicle, what can she really do? If you have any requests, please go ahead and put it in a review. More chapters are to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Should I Go to Brookhaven

**A/N: What is next for Lilly's Adventures? Read on to find out.**

* * *

Lilly's POV

 _3 hours later_

I've been walking for hours and I don't know where I am. I think I'm walking towards the motor inn, but I can't really be sure, the only map I had was burnt in the RV. I've really gone and fucked up. I don't know why I've done what I've done, but, maybe it was all for the best, at least I can't really hurt anyone else now that I'm on my own.

As I'm walking with my head looking towards the ground, I hear a noise which sounds like a car. I look up, and see that there's a car in the distance, heading in my direction. I don't know what to do, should I hide or something?

Before I could even decide, the car had already pulled up next to me. It was a black woman, slightly chubby, maybe in her mid 30s. She rolled open the window, and looked at me.

"Hello." She said to me. "I'm Tavia." I don't really know how to react, I mean, it's not everyday someone tries to have a civilised conversation with someone during the apocalypse.

"Lilly," I said to her, I don't know how I sounded, but most likely awkward. "Why are you here?" I don't really know what else to ask her.

"I'm from a settlement up north," she told me. "I drive around the city trying to grow our community, we don't really have a lot of people so far, but hopefully we will in the future."

I'm kind of dumbfounded, I don't know what to say. If I go with her, how do I know it's not exactly like the St. Johns? Or worse? But if I don't go, maybe I'll die from walkers, or even worse. I just look at her blankly.

"I don't know," I said to her, "I've literally just got kicked out of my previous group, I don't know if I should even consider being a part of a new one." The woman just sort of stared at me, without blinking.

"I understand," the woman started, "but, what will it take to convince you?"

"I don't know," I repeated. "How am I supposed to know that your community isn't full of cannibalistic rapists." That was quite a drastic choice of words, but also the truth.

"I can assure you that you will be safe in our community," the woman tried to convince me. "If you don't want to come, then that is okay, the decision is all you."

"It'll have to be a no," I said to her. "Sorry, but I don't feel like looking after a bunch of people that probably don't deserve to be saved."

Tavia just nodded. "If you change your mind, we're up in Brookhaven, in a place called Howe's Superstore, very easy to spot, got a big parking lot."

"Okay, well, see ya," I said to her as she drove off. I carried on walking.

Maybe I should have gone with her, or maybe even ask her for a ride to...somewhere. Maybe I should just leave this city, maybe even the whole state. A lot of decisions just being thrown at me.

Don't mind fuck yourself, Lilly, it'll just drive you crazy, or more crazy than I already am.

As I walk, I see a body. This place looks really familiar. I walk over to the body. I look down and I already know who it is. Carley. Shit. Why did I even do this? There wasn't even a point. Well, half a point, but still no reason to kill her. It wasn't even her, I know when she's telling the truth, and I have to say, the majority of the time I knew her, she only told one lie and that was about Lee.

I kneel down to her corpse, which has already started rotting. "Rest in peace." What else is there to say when someone you know has died? What else do you say when your the person who killed them? Well, I know for sure she _is_ in a better place than all of us.

I just sigh and carry on walking. Considering I've been driving and walking for the majority of the time, it's quite a wonder at how far I've gotten. I'm not staying at the motor inn, I'm just going there because that's the only place I know that has any car. Hopefully when Kenny drove through the wall, he didn't damage any cars.

 _Half an hour later_

I am finally here, I have found the motor inn. Those fucking bandits should either be dead, or they've completely overrun the place. I sneak up to the walls and peek around them to see if anyone, or thing, is there. All I see is one walker, and that's about it. I walk up to it and stab it in the head. It falls to the ground and I drag it away.

I see that there is only one car left in the entire place that hasn't been damaged. A green one. I go over to it and open the door. It hasn't got any keys inside of it so I'll have to hot wire it. Hopefully this doesn't go badly.

After several minutes at trying to hot wire the car, it finally starts working. But before I can go any further, I need something to eat, I haven't eaten in two days, I'm surprised I haven't collapsed. I go over to the door that used to be a passage to my room and opened it. I walk around, looking for my food. If any bandits survived, they probably ransacked this place. But to my surprise, I actually found my hidden stash. I glued some of my food underneath my bed so no one could really see it. I grabbed it and found that there was still some energy bars left. Thank goodness.

I leave my room. Before getting into the car, I walk into all the rooms, just to check if anyone else had any food or medicine, thankfully, Lee left the meds that were being stolen in my room. Stupid guys call themselves bandits and miss a bag full of meds, which they wanted in the first place.

Doesn't matter, they're the idiots, I'll just be on my way. I walk over to the car and climb inside. It seems to have enough fuel, but just in case, I've left some gas in the backseat. I open to glove compartment and find a map of Georgia. Well this is convenient.

I read it and see many places on the map. Which one should I choose. On the edge of the map, I see a part of Tennessee, specifically, Chattanooga. Maybe I can go there, find another map and go somewhere else. I mean, not exactly a plan, but, it's the only thing I got going for me. Or should I go to Brookhaven, I mean, it's not as far as Chattanooga, but that woman might have oversold the place. It doesn't hurt in trying, does it? Or maybe I'll go to Brookhaven, if I don't like it, then I'll carry on going to Chattanooga.

I drive out of the motor inn and drive towards Brookhaven, hopefully this vehicle doesn't suddenly burst into flames like the last one. But that's probably the least of my worries.

I look outside and I only now realise that it has gone completely pitch black out. Wow, time really flies whilst you're not having fun. I drive past a cornfield, with a load of broken down cars and a prison bus, maybe Lee was in there. I all of a sudden here gunshots in the field, and a slightly red headed woman jumps out of the bushes. I stop the car as I almost drive over her.

She begs for her to get inside the car. I nod my head and she gets inside.

"Thank you," she said to me, "Thank you so much." I have no idea what to do, but I saw some people inside the field and I drove off as fast as I could.

"What was that all about?" I asked the strange woman.

"I have no fucking idea," she told me, "I think this woman in my group stole something from them and out of nowhere we were being shot at."

"Wow, some shit you got yourselves into." I responded. "I'm Lilly."

"Bonnie," she told me. "I won't stay with you long, I think I need to stay in this city for a while." I don't that's a good idea, but, hey, it's not my life.

"Okay, sure," I said, kind of confused at the entire situation. "If you need any food, it's in the back." I could see her nod at the corner of my eye.

Hopefully this woman isn't insane. But, what else can I do now?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read this story. What will happen to Lilly now that she has a temporary partner? What will happen when she gets to Brookhaven? Will she like it or not? Will she ever go to Chattanooga? You just wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Survive

**A/N: What will happen now that Lilly has an uninvited guest in her travels? Just read on to find out.  
**

* * *

Lilly's POV

Well this is not at all awkward. A random women you've never met just ran out of a cornfield and then she asked to get in with me. Well, I can say I've been in awkward positions before, but considering that nothing else in the world is really important any more, it's kind of hard to start a conversation. I can feel her staring at me, thank goodness I can't really do the same as I'm driving. It's still kind of weird how I'm still driving like a civilised person, yet the most civilised person I've met so far was Lee.

"Where're you from?" Bonnie asked me. I understand what she's doing, for the time being, she's just going to try and make conversation.

"I'm from Macon," I told her.

"That's not that far away," Bonnie said. "You haven't travelled very far."

"I don't like change," I said to her.

"You musta been pissed when the world turned out like this," she joked.

"I guess I'm still pissed." I exclaimed. "What's happened to you? I mean to get to a place like this, by your accent, I can tell your not from around here."

"I'm from Texas," she told me. "I lived there till I was 18, then I moved in with my jackass of a boyfriend."

"What's happened to you since all this shit started?" I asked her.

"Well, if you couldn't tell, I was a drug addict," she revealed. "This married couple found me, we were together until several minutes before you found me." I could just tell that she was depressed by the tone in her voice, it was quite husky, but soft. "I kind of fell for the fella of the two, and he didn't want his wife to find out. Well, that's when we found out that Dee had either stolen something, or found something, I'm still not certain on the situation, but then we were separated, I hid behind a tractor to shield myself from what I thought were the people trying to kill us, I had some metal pole I found and whacked one in the head, but it turned out to be Dee. As she was dying she called me a 'junkie,' Leland came over and just looked at me when I told him I did it."

Woah, that's some pretty messed up shit.

"What about you?" She asked me.

"Where do I start?" I said to her. I saw in the corner of my eye that she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I was with my dad, some other people I met, and we set up group at a motor inn. We stayed there for over 3 months, we met this family who live on a farm, we didn't think much of it because they had food and didn't seem suspicious. But then they chopped off a member of our group's legs and tried to feed it to us." As I said that, I could tell Bonnie was shocked because she stopped breathing. "They locked us up in a meat locker, and my dad had a heart attack, one guy, Lee, tried to help me revive him so that he wouldn't come back." Bonnie seemed to be invested in this story I'm telling her.

"But, this jackass, Kenny, he grabbed a salt-lick from nearby and smashed my dad's head in right in front of me." Bonnie just sat back in her chair, dumbfounded by the story she is listening to. "We escaped the farm killing the mother of the farmers and Lee let the others live. We found a car with supplies and the group decided to steal everything that was inside. After that, we carried on trying to survive at the motor inn, but then we were ambushed because a stupid member of our group was giving them drugs and he missed his deadline. We didn't really know who it was, but I had my suspicions, but I was getting so pissed off during the situation, and this girl Carley was getting me so agitated, I shot her in the head. Not my most favourite moment."

"What did your group do?" She asked.

"They let me back into the RV, but they tied me up so that I wouldn't hurt anybody else. I got out because this stupid kid, Ben, left a knife on the table next to me. Then I stole the RV and drove back to the motor inn, but then the RV crashed and exploded."

"You've had an eventful 3 months." Bonnie said, kind of amazed.

"You have no idea." I told her. "How do we get over things like that?"

"We adapt to the world around?" Bonnie said, "When bad things happen, we get over them, usually through time, but now that it happens so regularly, we just get over it, maybe minutes after it happened."

"Yeah, but it's hard, I mean," I said, stuttering, at a loss of words. "Before I left, we all found out that Kenny's son, Duck, was bitten. He's not going to get over it, I think that will be the death that finally gets those jackasses to realise that moving around doesn't help, and dealing with new people won't ever work."

"You let me in your car," Bonnie pointed out.

"It was different, you were quite clearly in danger, and considering your arm was in pain, you seemed really harmless." I said to her, trying to point out I was in the right.

"Well thanks." She thanked me again. "I think everyone has been through shit, before and after all this happened. Sometimes, you have to put things into perspective, everyone has had a bad experience, especially now, and I'm still sure that when people meet, they are trying to make their experiences sound more pedestrian than others."

Trying not to think about it, I try and change the subject. "Where are you off to?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to go too far," she started, "maybe another mile or so. What about you?"

"This woman came to me in a car whilst I was walking, she told me about this community in Brookhaven, at the time I said 'no,' but now I'm thinking I might try it out. If that doesn't work, I'm going to stay in Chattanooga for a while."

"Weird name for a city." She said, kind of laughing. "What do you think the place will be like?"

"I don't know, they're still building a community, so I can't imagine how many people would be there. But in Chattanooga, who the fuck knows?" I told her, I don't really know what would happen, at Brookhaven, it could be another group trying to kill me, Chattanooga, could be even worse.

"I think you'll make it," Bonnie said to me, "You seem like a smart person who isn't scared to do something to survive. Now that could be a good thing, or a bad thing, but you are going to make it."

"I hope you do, too, it's been a while since I've been able to have an actual conversation with someone about my feelings and ideas without some asshole breathing down my neck, judging every little word I say." I like this girl, I mean, she is going to be leaving me in several minutes, but I really hope this girl lives.

"Thank you, for saying that and for giving me a lift." She thanked me, yet again. "Maybe being on your own is a good thing, no hassle in trying to be with someone else, no slowing you down, I mean, I know you've only been on your own for what, maybe a few days, but I think that's enough to know that you can do this all by yourself."

"I don't know, being on your own is kind of boring," I replied, "I mean, you'd do the same thing everyday, kill walkers, eat sleep, until the day you die, and you don't know when that'll happen. There are both advantages and disadvantages, but both will always end the same way, somebody dies."

"You'd think that through time, we'd get used to walkers being around and less people would die, but no, it seems that people only get more stupid as time goes on." Bonnie pointed out the truth. More and more people are just dying, I know it's only been a few months, but some people should just be used to it by now."

We drove past a little restaurant which seems to be abandoned, just like most places. "Stop here," Bonnie said to me. I put my foot on the brake and the car came to a halt.

"You sure," I told her. "If you want you can stay with me and go to Brookhaven."

"Nah, that's your plan, my plan is to explore, I know this might not be the best time, but there ain't gonna be another, is there?" I slowly nodded. Bonnie opened the passenger side door and climbed out of the car. She went to my side window and I rolled it down. "If you get to Brookhaven and you end up staying there, remember, you are you're own person and you can leave whenever you want to, don't let the 'leader,'" she put 'leader' in air quotes. "boss you around, because to me, a group is a democracy, not someone's personal dictatorship." Where have I heard that before?

"That's exactly what Kenny said to me," I told her, "I think that's the only thing he ever got right." I had to admit it now, didn't I, I had to be a stubborn little ass.

"Don't do what I've done my entire life and let another human being boss you around, because it will only make you angry and upset," Bonnie told me, "My entire life has been full of people making promises to me and then never keeping them. That's what Leland did, that's what Dee did, that's what my own family did, and so many other people. I don't know why I let myself believe them, maybe because they were giving me weed, or because they were offering something that I subconsciously knew they could never give me, the feeling of safety."

"This has been a nice chat," I told her, making her smile, which also made me smile. "I wish we had more time to talk."

"Or maybe this is what we need," Bonnie replied, "maybe we were brought together, to talk to each other, to let us know that some people in this world are still good in some way, or at least trying to make ourselves feel good." I understood what she meant, it can't be that by coincidence that we met, and were able to talk about our past experiences, it felt nice to be able to say things, to listen to such motivating stuff. "I can tell you for sure that we are going to be meeting some bat shit crazy people along the way, hell, we are going to be doing some crazy shit, but maybe that is what makes us stronger as a person, our experiences, not a leader in some group."

"Well, I hope we meet again," I tell her. She nodded, giving me a salute. "Bye Bonnie, survive." I said giving her a salute.

"Ditto," Bonnie smiled.

I looked down, and put my foot on the brake and drove away, heading towards Brookhaven. Bonnie was right, this world has so much possibilities, and I'm just going to let some leader in a group boss me around. I'll check it out, but this is going to be one fast visit, I imagine.

I really think that we've helped each other, I mean, it was a nice conversation, but I know I won't ever have another experience like that.

I stop the car and look at the map again, it seems as though it isn't that far now, only 10 miles or so. I put the map down and carry on driving to Brookhaven.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that Lilly has thought about her plan with Bonnie, what will happen at Brookhaven, will she stay, or will she do what she thinks is more likely and go to Chattanooga? Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: You Did This

**A/N: What's next on Lilly's adventures? Read on to find out.**

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

As I drive along the road, all I see are fields on my left and trees on my right. It's nice to see this, not a walker in sight, just beautiful nature of the world. This next few hours are going to be boring as hell, I mean, no one left to talk to, nothing to do but drive. I see that it is almost sunrise, how long was I driving for? It couldn't have been that long, I could have sworn I only dropped Bonnie off an hour ago, and she wasn't in the car for that long either. Thinking about time, I realise that I'm starting to get to tired.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I go to sleep for a few hours, I mean, it's only going to hurt me. I pull the car up to the side of the road and climb into the backseat. I put the food and meds on the floor so I don't crush them all. I start to lie down on my back, staring at the roof of the car. I just lie there, thinking about this, it seems like something I do a little too regularly, if I do say so myself.

Lee. He was probably the only person who actually trusted me and I completely blew it. I know his priority is Clementine, and I completely understand that. Maybe Kenny should have done that, he might have said that what he was doing was to protect his family, it seems like Lee did that more often that he actually did. Poor Duck. Poor Katjaa. I know it wasn't Kenny's fault that the bandits took over the place, which somehow got Duck bitten, and in some twisted way, I actually trusted Kenny.

Carley was maybe my worst regret. Carley might have been slightly cold and arrogant, but she was nice to me, to say the least. Until she started going off about me, which for some reason made my brain go into hyperactive mode and I shot her. She was only trying to protect the group from me, which I understand, but I know Ben had something to do with it, he just seemed guilty. I know he was nervous, but he should have at least been able to justify his place, instead of trying to stall me from naming him the stupid and selfish fuck.

It's just all water under the bridge now, I no longer need to worry about them, anything that happens to them is not me anymore.

I slowly start to close my eyes, and as if like a light, I was out.

"You think you're some tough bitch, like no one can hurt you, get the fuck over it, try taking a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once." Bang. Carley was dead on the floor, and my hand was holding the gun. All of a sudden I feel myself getting pushed up against the RV. Lee was the person doing it.

"What's happening?" I ask him. "Why am I here again?" He just looked at me with anger, as if he was about to spit in my face. I saw Clementine walk towards me, still holding the gun.

"Drop the gun, Lilly," she said to me. I drop the gun, just as she said. "Don't cry like a little bitch, you're going to die someday, why not die now."

I just stare blankly at Clementine as she said this, shocked by what she has said.

"Kill this bastard," I heard Ben say, kneeling next to Carley's dead body. "Kill and be killed."

"No, guys, come on," I pleaded. "I was trying to protect all of us." Katjaa came out of the RV holding Duck. He looked cold and pale.

"You did this," Katjaa said to me. "You caused this to happen to my little boy." I just looked at her with a tear coming from my eye. "If you hadn't of messed with the pills, none of this would be happening. Why won't you just die?"

Katjaa laid Duck down on the ground, and almost immediately, he got up, fully transformed into a walker. He was walking up to me, Lee was still holding me up against the RV.

I kicked Lee in his leg and he fell to the ground, I try to run but a dead Duck had grasped my leg. I take the gun which was still in my hand and I shot him in the head. Katjaa and Kenny just stared at me with hatred in their eyes.

"Look what you've done, bitch," Clementine said. "You can't help anybody, can you?" I was so confused, what is happening?

"You just cause death," a voice came from the ground, it was Carley, somehow speaking to me. "Maybe you should cause your own."

"You didn't help me any better." I stopped breathing, that voice sounded familiar, too familiar. I turned around, and there he was. Dad. No, this can't be real.

"No, dad." I said, trying to convince them I was trying to protect them.

"You should just give up, like you gave up on me," he said to me. "You let Kenny bash my head in." I looked at Kenny who was kneeling next to his son's body, as was Katjaa. I look back at my dad, terrified by what I saw. His head was bashed in, he was still walking, but his head was squashed, like it did when Kenny smashed his head in with the salt lick. "JUST DIE!"

Suddenly, I opened my eyes, I was still in the car. It was a dream, it was just a dream, Lilly. I gasped for air, did I even leave a window open. I just lie down on the seats and slowly breathe through my nose. That was terrifying. It seemed so real, like it was right in front of me happening.

I sat myself up and looked out the windows, just to make sure nothing was about to attack me in the car. Good, nothing. I hope I don't have another dream like that, or else I'll never get to sleep. I climb back into the front of the car and turn on the car's ignition. I'm halfway until I run out of fuel, another hour and I'll be in Brookhaven, according to this map.

I heard crackling coming from the radio. What the fuck? I turn the radio up and move the dial slowly until I hear it clearly.

"Help," I abruptly hear from the radio. "Help, I'm surrounded by these things, help me." Where the hell is he? I can't exactly help him until I know. I see a walkie talkie attached to the radio.

"Hello?" I said into it, hopefully I get an answer.

"Oh, thank goodness," the guy said. "Hi, my name is Nate, I'm in a building in Brookhaven." Shit. That's my destination. "There's this crazy guy here, he leads the place, he's locked me in a separate building surround by walkers, please help."

"Where is this place exactly?" I ask Nate. "Is it next to Howe's superstore?" Hoping that it wasn't, but I can't be too careful.

"Yes, yes, do you know where that is?" The guy said to me.

"Yeah, I was on my way there anyway, is it a good place?" I had to ask him.

"Well that depends whether or not you're on the leader's good side or not, I am not." He told me. Now I'm kind of suspicious.

"How did you do that?" I questioned him. Maybe wasn't the best time, but I had to get answers before I save this guy's ass.

"I might have not done my work as fast as he would have liked for it to be done." He responded, quickly. "I know you might be worried you might be saving a jackass or whatnot, but I really don't have time to do this, so if you could hurry along and get over here, that would do me just fine."

"Okay," I said to him, with a hint of confusion in my voice. "I'm on my way, I'll be about an hour or two."

"Thank you," he replied. I put the walkie talkie down and I carried on driving.

Should I trust this guy, he might be a complete pervert. But if I don't, I'll be responsible for another person's death, which I don't need right now.

As I drive along the road, I see a barrier made of wood blocking my path to Brookhaven. Okay, well this isn't promising. Shit, what do I do now? Out of nowhere, a man wearing a cap comes out with a pistol in his hand. Fuck.

He motions for me to get out of the car. I open the car door and I climb out of it, shutting it as I exit. Well, this is just another shitty Thursday for me.

"Now, drop any weapons you have on the floor," he said, a sort of familiar voice. I do as he says anyhow and take the knife out of my pocket. I throw it on the ground. "Have you got any meds on you?" He asked me. His voice is irritating me, I know it from somewhere.

"Do I know you?" I asked him, he just gave me a confused look. Obviously, I seemed crazy, but hey, that's normal as far as I'm concerned.

"No, you don't, unless you're some stalker." He said to me with a crazy look. Well, this make me feel uncomfortable. I just then recognise his voice, it was the guy from the radio, bitch was trying to make me save his life.

"Nate?" I said to him. He stopped looking crazy and just looked plain confused. It was as if he was going through his head trying to think where he could have seen me. He looks at me again, finished with his search.

"How do you know my name?" He said to me.

"You told me several minutes ago on the radio," I said to him. He must be a complete idiot, I mean, I know I was a bit slow, but that's why I thought he was stopping me.

"That was you," he pointed at me. "How close were you, I thought you were miles away from here?"

"I was only up the road back there," I said, pointing behind me. "Any reason why you lied to me, saying you were being trapped by some crazy dude."

"It's what I do, I trick people within a certain radius to come and save me," I said, "They more or less only come into town this way, so I block them off, steal there shit and kill 'em."

I just looked at him with wide eyes. That is messed up. Tricking people trying to be good Samaritans and take there stuff.

"That's just messed up," I pointed out to him, "but, if you don't mind, I kinda need to get going, got places to be." I joked. This was just too crazy, even for me, and I've been kidnapped by cannibals.

I quickly grab my knife and get into the car. Nate took a shot at me, but it missed me, thankfully. I started the car and hit the accelerator, driving off and crashing through the gate Nate had set up. I could hear Nate behind me yelling something, probably curse words.

I carried on driving for what seems like an unbearable amount of time, but before I knew it, I was looking at a building which read 'Howe's.' I was happy, finally, after an entire day, I finally made it here.

So, next thing to do I guess is introduce myself to the group, hopefully no one kills me as I try to do so.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was an interesting chapter to write, a dream sequence and a little cameo from Nate. All is well, it ends well. Well for the time being. How will Lilly introduce herself to these strangers? Will they greet her with love and joy? Or will they greet her with a gun pointed at her face? We'll just have to wait until Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Skylight

**A/N: So, Lilly has arrived at Howe's Superstore. What waits for her there? Will she stay? Or will she leave and go to Chattanooga? Read on to find out.**

* * *

Lilly's POV

Well, here it is, the place Tavia told me about, it's right in front of me. So do I drive up to the entrance, or walk? Maybe I should walk over to it considering I am a new person, they might think I had a bomb in the car.

I take the food, water, meds and gas with me and get out of the car. Well, this is heavier than I thought. Don't worry, I'm only walking a few metres. I haul everything on my back and close the door to the car. I start to walk myself over to what I think is the entrance to say the least.

As I'm walking, I can see a few bloodstains on the ground, it doesn't seem like walkers to me, walkers don't cause splattering. I try to ignore the fact that there is blood on the ground and carry on walking towards the entrance.

As I get to the gate, no one is there. Seems kind of odd to have such a big place and not even have anyone guarding it. I knock on the gate, hopefully getting somebody's attention. Thankfully it did, a guy wearing some camouflage and hair up like the Beatles. He seems to have an angry look on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked me. Quite the first impression I see.

"Is there a woman named Tavia here?" I asked the 'nice' man. He looked at me all confused, a look I am all too familiar with.

"She's out collecting people," he responded to me. "Why?"

"She told me about this place," I started. "When she asked me to join, I originally said no and she left. Not before telling me about this place and where it was, so I decided to check it out for myself."

"Why didn't you go with her?" The man asked me.

"Well, I was part of another group that didn't end so greatly for me, and the thought of being with another group was kinda strange." I told him, truthfully.

"You'll need to be interviewed by our leader," he said to me. "He's upstairs, this way." He said, opening the gate. He opened his arms out to lead me the way. As I walked in front for a second he shut the gate. "The name's Troy." Great, now we're officially acquainted.

"Lilly," I responded. "So, who is this guy who's interviewing me?" I had to ask him, I should probably know his name before I might start living here.

"His name's Bill," he said to me, "But some people prefer to call him 'Carver.'" Pretty odd, but hey, I don't judge, I was in a group where a man nicknamed his own son 'Duck.' "I don't know if it will be him or not, it might be someone else because he has got a pretty tight schedule."

"Okay, then." I said, awkwardly. How does a man in the apocalypse have a tight schedule?

Out of nowhere, Troy turned to his right and I saw a big warehouse, full of people, more people than I have seen in a while, and they weren't even dead. A lot of crates and wood lying around everywhere, but most importantly they had a lot of food. I mean a shit ton of it. Troy led me to a set of stairs.

"At the top, first door to your left," he said, before leaving me on my own. I walked up the steps, reaching closer to the top.

I got to the top of the stairs and saw the door Troy mentioned. I turned the door knob slowly and entered. A man, quite tall, wearing an orange, long-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, was sitting on a desk with a machete next to the table. He looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down.

"Hey, I'm Luke," he introduced himself. "And you are are?" His hand did a motion to let me know I could speak.

"Lilly," I responded, placing myself on the chair in front of his desk and placing my belongings on the ground next to me. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, not mine," he started. "I'm filling in just so Carver can get some work done." He had a note pad and a pen with him, like a real interview. "So, have you been in a group before?"

I gulped, I think he noticed. "Yes, I was." He did that hand motion again, but this time, telling me to carry on. "I was in Macon, with a group of just a few people at first, our group then added two people to our group, and from then on, shit happened, lost more people and I got kicked out." Kind of lying there, but I had no other choice.

"Why did you get kicked out?" It was more like an interrogation than an interview, but what else can I do? He just stared at me, trying to look intimidating,

"During a breakdown, I shot someone in the head." I said, trying not to make it as such a big deal as it really was, which I am now thinking was kind of a bad thing.

"You shot someone in the head?" He asked me. I just nodded my head. "Any particular reason you shot that specific person?" I shook my head slowly. He started to write something down on his pad and paper.

"I am fully stable," I told him. "I, in some way, lead the group, though some people didn't like it." He looked at me as if he understood. "Let's just say, that what I did, I regret it greatly, but we had already been through some pretty messed up shit."

"Haven't we all?" He asked me.

"Not to the extent we did," I told him. Then, yet again, he did his hand motion. "At first, we were all in Macon, my dad had a heart attack, thankfully it wasn't fatal, we then went to a motor inn and stayed there for over three months. We met two new people, Mark and Ben. Mark wasn't with is for too long. We went to a dairy farm and they hacked Mark's legs off and tried to feed him to us." As I said this, Luke widened his eyes in shock. It was like I was telling the same story over and over again, like when I was in the car talking to Bonnie.

"That's all I need to hear." He said to me. "You do seem like you know what your doing, and I must admit, you have been though some damning shit. Do you really want to be here?" He asked. I was curious as to what he meant by that, I mean I assume he meant do I want to stay here, but I have a feeling he meant 'here.'

"What do you mean?" I asked awkwardly.

"This place," he stopped to look at the microphone on the table, he went up to it to make sure it was turned off. It was. "This place is very dangerous. Carver can be nice at times, but their have been instances where he has cracked." I looked at him as if he was crazy, but I was still listening to every word he said. "If I was you, I'd get out of here now. I wish I could, but I've been here for too long, they'll know something is wrong." I was so confused right now, wasn't this guy meant to persuade me to stay here, not dissuade me?

I slowly nodded. "How do I get outta here?" I asked him. He pointed up. I looked to where he was pointing and I saw skylight. Well, this is going to be fun. "How do I get down?"

"There's a ladder on the north side of the building, you'll find it, but watch out, their should be a guard up there doin' his patrols." I think I got all of it, but not to cause a nuisance, I didn't ask him twice.

I climbed on top of a locker and opened the skylight, not to much just so I don't get noticed. Before leaving I looked down at Luke. "Which side is north?" I seemed stupid, but it was needed. He pointed to my right, so when I get out I should turn left.

I got out and closed the skylight, I walked around, doesn't seem to be any patrols around here, so I should just carry on going. I realise that the ladder Luke mentioned was at the entrance. I walk up to the ladder and start to climb down it. Hopefully that Troy guy isn't waiting there. I get to the bottom and realise that it has part of a gate being formed, but it wasn't made fully yet. I think their making a prison or something here, but I should run now, just so I don't get followed.

I see my car in the distance and get inside, good thing I grabbed onto my food and stuff earlier. I hotwired it again and carried on driving.

I can't believe it, I was there for less than ten minutes and I was already being told that this place is lead by an insane person. Well at least it's over now, no more drama from that place. Just carry on driving north, Lilly, you'll find a place to go eventually. Just keep driving.

Next stop, Chattanooga, hopefully it isn't full of crazy people, or walkers. I can't decide which ones are worse, just as bad as each other.

* * *

 **A/N: What awaits for Lilly in Chattanooga? Will it be full of nice people, or will it be full of walkers and bandits? Just wait for Chapter 6.**

 **I know this chapter felt kinda short, it was only because I had a limited time to write this, whilst all the ideas were flowing in my head. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Blame

**A/N: Happy new years guys, first chapter of 2016. Let's hope it's good. What will Lilly do when she gets to Chattanooga? Read on to find out.**

* * *

Lilly's POV

That's that place off this list. Chattanooga is gonna take another hour or two. Well, hopefully this place isn't as bad as that guy, Luke, said Brookhaven was. Getting out of the state might do me good, start afresh, what else can a girl do these days. I haven't been sleeping so much, maybe because I don't want to have a dream like I did earlier.

Time feels different now, sometimes it feels like each day goes extremely slowly, but sometimes it goes so fast, you don't even remember what the hell happened. I mean, it should be like the real world, but now that not much is happening, days have been going so slowly for me. Before, when I was with the group, everyday went by so fast, it's like the apocalypse has just started, not 3 months ago. It was eventful, not like now where the most action I've seen in recent days has been the RV and leaving the group. I wonder what Lee is doing now. Probably looking after Clementine as usual.

What did the dream even mean, it was weird, I could never even imagine those words coming out of Clementine's mouth. But it felt so real, like Katjaa was right there, about to send her walker son to attack me. My dad, blaming me for his death. The only thing is I don't even blame myself over it, I blame Kenny, I always have done. I blamed Kenny for everything since I met him.

He took control of a group he just met, even though before he came along, I was the one that was making the decisions. The moment I heard Kenny speak, I could tell he was going to be an annoying little bastard who always got in the way of people. If it wasn't for him, my dad probably wouldn't have had a heart attack in the drug store, if it wasn't for him, my dad might not have had the heart attack in the fridge, and it was definitely his fault that my dad died, my dad was just starting to breathe and Kenny dropped that fucking salt lick on my dad's face. Kenny seems to be the reason my dad had so much trouble, which meant he was trouble for me.

I know no one else really like my dad, I mean, sometimes I found it hard to like him, but that doesn't mean you have to sink to his level, you just deal with it.

As I'm driving, I come across a bridge, it's blocked, no way I can get my car over it and there is a river flowing underneath. Now what do I do?

I decide to reverse and try and find another way around. Along the way, I see a body on the ground with some bags. Maybe I could take some of that. I drive up to it and park the car. I look around to see if anyone, or anything, is there. Thankfully their wasn't.

I get out of the car slowly, holding my knife out in front of me, just in case. I walk over to the dead body and I was shocked by what it was. A little girl.

She had blue jeans, a plain red top and a leather jacket. How does this happen? No one else is around. Does she not have any parents? I could see where she was bitten, her hand. She hasn't been shot so she should come back any minute, so this must have happened very recently. I take my knife and place it at the back of her head. I shoved it as fast as I could to destroy the brain. Fuck. This has been a very depressing week.

I quickly take the things that belonged to her, making sure to check her pockets and everything. This was very recent so I don't want to accidentally run into the walkers that did this. I take everything and put it into the back of the car and I climb into the front.

I drive away without looking back at the little girl. Too sad to look at.

I drive along the road, driving around the cars that are blocking my path. Because of the new route I'm taking, it''s going to take slightly longer than before, maybe just 2 hours.

As I'm driving, I come across a gate. A lot around this area huh. All of a sudden the gate opens, inviting me to come in. Do I want to go in there? How do I know they didn't block the bridge just to make sure people go in their direction so they can steal their things?

I have to act quickly so I decide to drive on through the gate. I look at my surroundings and see quite a few people, alive people. They don't seem to look bad, but by now I should know that appearances aren't everything. Everyone is looking at me, and it's kind of intimidating.

A guy walks onto the road, motioning for me to stop the car and exit. I put my knife in my pocket, almost hurting me, but not quite. I hold onto it whilst in my pocket. I open the car door and exit, closing the door.

"Who are you?" The man asked me. Rude, not even a hello.

"My name is Lilly." I said looking at him with wide eyes. "I don't mean to trouble you folks, but I'm only trying to get somewhere."

"Where are you trying to go?" He asked me. This guy isn't really civil, is he?

"Chattanooga," I told him. "I'm only going there to see how things are, to find a map and go somewhere else."

"Chattanooga?" A woman from behind him asked. "That's a bad place."

"Quiet," the man half yelled at the woman. They are both wearing wedding rings. Married?

"What's wrong with Chattanooga?" I asked him.

"That's our enemy," he responded. "Last month, they kidnapped 5 of our men, stripped them of their clothes, ripped off strips of there skin and put them on display that same night."

I just looked at the man, blankly. How does one even respond to that? That sounds so disgusting. I looked around me again and saw children, with their parents, or what I assume are their parents. That must be terrifying, seeing people you know, stripped of their skin, I can't even imagine.

"That's awful." I said to them. The man nodded.

"My name's Paige," The man said to me. "This is my wife, Clara." He said, pointing towards the woman standing next to him. I waved at her. "You'll get to know everyone else, if you stay."

"Well, maybe," I started. "I'll stay here for 3 days, if I don't like it here, I'll continue west, instead of north." Paige nodded.

"I'll have Emma show you where you'll sleep." He said, pointing towards a red headed woman wearing a pair of jeans and a zipped up red jacket. She nodded in my direction.

Emma walked up to me. "Hi, Lilly I believe your name is?" She asked, confirming my name. I nodded. "Well, just follow me, I'll show you where you'll sleep" She started to walk towards a building and I followed her.

She unlocked the door with a key and opened it. She took me up a few flights of stairs and showed me a room with a blue painted door with the number 36 placed upon it.

She gave me a key. "If you do decide to leave in three days, then you have to give it back to us because this is the only key for this door." She informed me.

"Okay," I said to her, taking my key from her hand. She walked away, walking down the steps. I turned towards my door and places the key inside the lock. I turned the key slowly and opened it at the same speed. I walked in.

I looked around the room. It was simple, a bed a table and a dresser, though I don't know why I would need it, I mean, its not exactly like I'm going to be eating or needing to lie any of my belongings on it. The only belongings I have I left in my car, maybe I should get it.

I leave my room, locking the door and walk downstairs to the exit. As I leave I go to my car, which is now being entered by what looks like a teenage boy.

"Hey," I shout at him. He looked at me and started to exit the car. When he got out I went to him. "What are you doing with my car?"

"I was just going to park it," he stated. "It's getting in the way, so it would be wise to move it." It made sense.

"Just notify me first," I informed him. "I left some of my things in there."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Some food, water, gas, stuff like that." I told him. "So can I get it?"

"You'll have to put it in the kitchen food supply," he said to me. "Now that you have food, it belongs with the rest of the food. Don't worry about it though, its shared amongst the group."

"Okay, well then you take it," I said. "My name's Lilly."

"I know, I saw your entrance," the guy said, cockily. "I'm Cole."

"Nice to meet you, Cole," I said to him sarcastically. Cole got in the car and drove it away, somewhere.

Well, this will be interesting, didn't really expect to find a place so quickly to stay, but I don't know if this place will be safe enough for me to stay. They opened the gate for me a bit too quickly.

Well, hopefully with enough time, they get better at their jobs.

I hear a gun shot. It's coming from inside the building. What the fuck?

* * *

 **A/N: What has happened? Will these new people prove to Lilly that they are of no threat to her? Will Lilly prove that she is of no threat to the group? We'll have to find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Not the Time, Lilly

**A/N: Who got shot? Was it a walker, or a member of the group? Read on to find out.**

* * *

Lilly's POV

What the fuck? I run towards where the noise came from. It was next to what I assume is the kitchen building. Clara has just shot a walker. It was nothing to be worried about. Paige came behind me.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked his wife. She casually pointed at the rotting corpse, which now has a hole in its head. "Oh."

"Why didn't you stab it?" I asked her.

"Because I had a gun," she said to me. I silently laugh to myself.

"Every walker around the area probably heard that," I said to her. "If you stabbed it, it would have been a silent kill."

"Why do you care?" she asked me, acting sassy. "Aren't you leaving in 3 days?"

"I said I will first stay here for 3 days, and if I don't like it, then I'll leave." I said to the crazy woman. "Besides, how did that get in here?"

"The outer perimetre has a little hole and it somehow managed to squeeze itself through." Paige said, pointed towards the hole. I sighed in disappointment.

"Well fix it." I said to him, it's not that difficult.

"We don't have enough supplies to cover it up, it's rotted away because of the rain." Clara said to me.

"Well, why are you using wood," I told them. "Use some metal. Scaffolding."

"Where would we find that stuff exactly?" Paige asked. "It's not exactly like their just lying about, without having been taken in the past 3 months."

"Well some people are just stupid," I said, looking at Clara. "Their must have been some sort of works going on around the city, there always is."

"Well, we could always try," A voice said from behind me. It was Cole, I only just realised that there was a crowd forming behind me. "Send a couple of people out and search around the city for them."

"Paige," Clara yelled at her husband. "Why in God's name are we listening to this woman, we don't even know her?"

"Because it's a good idea," Paige replied. "We'll send out a group tomorrow, until then, we have someone guarding the hole to make sure no more get in."

I nodded.

"Well, everybody, get back to what you were doing," Paige carried on. "Mason, guard the hole."

"Will do," Mason replied. He has a British accent. He was wearing a big black coat, almost going down to his knees, no evidence needed to know that that wasn't his coat. He walked up to the hole, grabbing a chair as he did so, sitting on it and holding a knife. At least somebody's smart.

I walked back over to the building in which I am to sleep in, for now at least. It's getting dark out, maybe I should get some rest. I open the door and head straight up the stairs. I get to my floor and use my key to open the door with the number 36 plated in the middle. I close my door, locking it from the inside and rest on my bed.

Another moment to collect my thoughts. This entire week has been strange, I've met a load of people and I didn't stay long enough to find out more about them. Tavia convincing me to go to a group, someone from the group, Luke, telling me that the place is dangerous and that I should get out whilst I still can, Bonnie having a conversation with me, that bastard Nate trying to trick me into saving a life when in reality he was just trying to rob me. Not very eventful, but maybe the best someone could have in this world.

I feel myself closing my eyes very slowly, I'm almost asleep now.

All of a sudden, I'm with the group, Lee is beating up Andy. Carley, Clementine, Duck, Katjaa, Kenny and Ben are just standing next to me. Carley walks up to Lee and tells him to stop. Not this thing again. Lee gets up from Andy.

Lee walks up to the group, or should I say, up to me. This didn't happen. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm part of the group," I say to him. "Why wouldn't I be here?" Why am I saying this? I don't want to say these things, I know what this is.

"Why are you back here?" He said again. "You should be dead, like the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're all dead," Carley said. "All of us."

"You killed me, Lilly," Duck said to me. "Why?"

"I didn't," I assured him. "I didn't mean to do anything."

"Too late for that, cunt." He replied. Why do the kids always use such language? Why not the adults?

I feel a shove against my arm and I find myself on the floor, lying in the mud. I look up to see my dad, it was him who pushed me.

"No, you're dead," I said to myself, closing my eyes. "Stop doing this to me."

"Stop whining, you little bitch," he said to me. Why is this happening? "Be responsible for your actions."

"Lee should have left you for the walkers," Ben said to me, kneeling down. "If he had, maybe we'd still have a chance."

"Leave her here now," Clementine suggested, looking at Lee.

"Yeah," Duck said. "If she hadn't have made Lee look for evidence, I'd still be alive."

"Not so fast," I heard Katjaa say. She looked down at me, staring it's my soul, an uncomfortable feeling. She climbed on top of me and started to punch me. "You bastard, why would you do this? Why won't you die? What good does it do if you're still alive?" She kept ranting as she kept punching me in the face, I was starting to have difficulty breathing. "Bitch." Katjaa took her hands and started to strangle me. "How does this feel? You being dead would be a blessing to us all."

"Kill her, honey." Kenny said to his wife. "Karma's a bitch."

"W-w-w-why?" I said, trying to talk whilst Katjaa was strangling me.

"Because you feel ashamed and feel like you got us killed." Lee said to me in a smooth tone. Katjaa had disappeared from on top of me, as did the rest of the group. "We both know that none of this is real. You shouldn't feel like you killed us, you may have caused some, but it isn't your fault, no normal human being intentionally kills people. We all know you have guilt, but Carley isn't the only person you killed, you killed several of those bandits back at the motor inn, and I know you would kill somebody if you knew that their life was over."

"But I don't blame myself, Lee," I said to him. "I feel sorry for my actions, but I don't blame myself. I know that Duck's dead, at the least, Ben probably did something else stupid, got someone else killed. Kenny's a jackass, so he might die. You?"

"I don't know." He responded. "The only reason that we are saying we're dead, is because you no longer have a reason to believe we're alive." I nodded.

"This is just so-" I said, but I was cut off. Someone was knocking on my door.

I woke up from my sleep. Lee. Why is he always the voice of reason? It makes sense. I'm no longer a part of their group, so there's no point of me having to worry about them being alive or dead. The knocks grew louder.

Oh yeah, shit, I forgot. "Coming," I yell to the other side of the door. I walk over to it and use my key to open the door. It was Emma.

"Hi, Emma," I said. "What's up?"

"Paige wants you downstairs in the kitchen." She responded.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"About five thirty in the morning," she said. What? How long was I asleep for? Doesn't matter.

"Really, I was asleep for about 11 hours." Emma chuckled slightly as I said this. I walked out the door and locked it, following Emma outside of the building. She pointed me towards the kitchen and went over there.

I opened the double doors, and saw Paige and his wife talking. I walk over to him. He sees me and excuses himself from the table.

"Hi," I opened with. "What's happening?"

"Well," he started, "first off, I wanted to talk to you about where you're from, I didn't do this yesterday because of all the shit that was happening, so the interview will commence now." We walked over to a table in the corner of the room and sat down. I guess it's time to star talking.

"Well, I'm from Atlanta," I started off, kind of confused, probably because I was asleep for hour upon end. "When this all happened I was stuck at a motor inn with a group for about 3 months."

"What happened to the group?" He asked me.

"I was kicked out, mostly because I overreacted towards something."

"What did you overreact to?" He pestered.

"Well, somebody was stealing supplies," I told him. "We all suspected each other, and then this one girl started aggravating me so much that I -"

"You?" He trailed off.

"I shot her in the head." I said to him, looking down at my lap.

"Oh," he responded. I looked up and saw that his eyes were wide.

"That's not the worst things that's happened on my journey, but ever since then I've been trying to leave Macon. Guess I got the dream." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you seem like an okay woman," he said to me, reassuringly. "We've all done things we're not proud of, and you are pretty smart, the whole scaffolding idea was great. I got a group of guys looking around the city trying to find some." He looked at me. "If you feel like not going tomorrow, then you are welcome to stay here."

"Thank you." I said to him, looking into his eyes. He looked at me back. I was kind of frozen in time.

"Hey," a voice said. I looked up and there she was, Clara, taking me out of my daze. "So, what's going on."

"Oh, nothing, honey," he said to his wife, kissing her. "I was just letting Lilly here know that if she wants to she can stay here."

"Well, okay," she said. She looked at me and put her hand out to shake mine. "Sorry 'bout yesterday, I can get cranky sometimes."

I put my hand out and shook her hand, and in response, I said, "Don't worry about it." She smiled at me, and she and Paige left me sitting at the table in the corner of the room.

What the hell was that? Not the time Lilly, it won't ever be time.

* * *

 **A/N: What is on Lilly's mind? I think you know.**


	8. Chapter 8: This Won't Ever Be Over

**A/N: What is Lilly thinking?**

* * *

Lilly's POV

 _2 hours later_

After that chat with Paige, I can't think about anyone else. Shut the hell up, Lilly, one, he's married, and two, there won't ever be a time for me to ever be with him in any way.

I was just sitting at the table in the kitchen eating my breakfast. After the interview, I had gone back upstairs to rest for about an hour and a half. I came downstairs, and starting eating some eggs and bacon, best meal I've had in months. I didn't realise how much I missed everyday foods.

A familiar face came up to me, it was Mason. "Hi," he said, in his British accent. "I don't think I've actually introduced myself to you."

"Don't worry about it," I said to him, shaking his hand in introduction. "A lot of people haven't said 'hello, except for that little girl over there, Madeline."

"Well, sorry about that," he said.

"No apology needed," I responded. "I'm Lilly." I told him. "You're Mason, right?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Well, I just wanted to introduce myself, and I should be going, I've got to carry on looking after the hole in the wall." I waved goodbye as he walked away.

He seems nice, nice accent, but not my type. What has happened to me? Why am I acting like this? Hormones? I haven't been with anyone in over a year and now I'm surrounded by quite a lot of good looking guys. Lilly, get your mind out of the gutter, this is not right.

I look up and see Clara walking up to me. She sits down on a chair next to mine. "Hi," she said to me. "What was going on between you and Paige?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in response. I was quite shocked by her out-of-nowhere question.

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm not stupid," she angrily said to me. "Stay away from my husband, or I'll gut you like a fish."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. "Why would I go after him?"

"Because you seem like a slut," she said, which kind of hurt my feelings. "I wasn't lying when I said I'd gut you." She lifts herself from the chair and walks away from me. Well, it wasn't just me then. If Clara noticed, that definitely means that Paige noticed.

Well, it doesn't matter, there's an apocalypse and I don't even know if I'm staying here. But, this place does seem like a good deal. Only Clara seems to be overemotional.

I see Madeline walking up to me, seems like everyone wants to have a chat with the new girl. "Hello," she said with her cute squeaky voice.

"Hello," I said to her. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She just smiled and I smiled back. She's cute, but I have a feeling that that is going to change any day now.

"You seem lonely," she said, in a kind of sadder tone.

"It's not bad to be alone," I informed her. "Sometimes, being alone can really help someone."

"Really?" She asked, confused. "My parents told me something different."

"Because they don't want you to be alone," I said, kind of depressed. "They want you to be protected, instead of fighting."

"I wanna fight," she cheerily said.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"7," she responded.

"You'll have to wait for you're parents to do that." I said to her. She seemed disappointed in my answer.

"Why can't you teach me?" she said.

"It's not my place to do it," I tried to make her understand, but she didn't seem to get it.

"But they could go any day," she said, sadly. I was quite shocked that she said that, it's normal in my dreams, but to hear an actual little girl saying this is kinda depressing.

"Don't think like that," I tried to cheer her up, "they could be here forever." She smiled.

"Madeline," I heard a woman say from the other side of the restaurant. "Come here, sweetie."

Madeline looked around to look at what I assume to be her mother. She waved goodbye to me and ran to the woman. Well, quite the moment.

Can I please get an hour of someone not talking to me, I mean, it's getting restless.

The doors to the restaurant burst open. It was Cole.

"Quick, it's them, they're at the gate." Everyone in the room gasped and screamed. What? Who's 'they'? Everyone but the children ran outside the room. I left my table and ran outside with the rest of the adults.

As everyone crowded outside the gate, but making sure to keep a distance, Paige was there talking to someone outside, whilst several gunmen were peering over the gate, aiming guns.

"Leave us now, Leo," Paige said to the unseen person behind the gate. "We outnumber you."

"Is that so," I heard. His voice sounds weird, kind of gravelly. "Because last time I checked, your group was down to about 36 people."

"Only because you shot us the day you met us."

These groups really need to sort out their differences. Why do they need to kill each other, it's not as if there aren't any walkers out there looking to kill already.

"Just give us some food," Leo said. "Anythin' you can get us really, we don't want to start anything."

"You've already started something," Paige yelled at him. I walked closer to the gates, and a I saw his face, he had a deep scratch mark going over his face, his eye was pure white. Painful. He had brown hair, cut at the sides and hair all over the top. He looked young considering his voice makes himself sound older.

"Come one now, Paige," he said in an intimidating voice. "We don't want to hurt you, but don't do what you're told, then we have to get our hands dirty, and we don't want that, now do we?" Paige just stared at him with anger, it was kind of scary, I looked behind me to see Clara, looking more scared than me.

"Why are you here?" Paige yelled. He was really angry, he could be drawing walkers. Behind Leo were a lot of men.

"Paige, keep your voice down," Leo said slowly and calmly. "Wouldn't want my buddies to do something now, would we?"

"What do you mean?" Paige said, more quietly than before. "What are you gonna do to us?"

Leo clicked his finger. Five trucks reversed, with the rear ends pointing towards the gate. Two men came out of each truck and went to the rear and put their hands on the shutters. All of them opened them up simultaneously and about 20 walkers came out of each one. Leo's group then got in their own cars and drove away, leaving us with the walkers.

Shit. What do we do? I looked at Paige, he looked back with fear. I looked behind me to see Madeline.

"Madeline, honey, get inside with your mom, tell them to lock the door." Madeline looked at me with fear, but she nodded and ran away. As she did so, I took out my knife. "Everybody, no matter what, try not to use your guns or any other load weapon."

I looked back at the gate. The wall was coming down, it is no match to the amount of walkers behind it. The wall then split in half and so many walkers came out. Well, time to fight. Not exactly what I planned, but I am not dying today.

A walker is coming towards me, so I walk up to it and stab it in the eyes. A load of walkers behind it and I started stabbing like mad. This was giving me such an adrenaline rush. I had ran out of walkers, there was a lot behind me, attacking members of the group. I looked over and saw Madeline's mother, she was being bitten in the neck, she seemed helpless. I ran over to her and stabbed the walker.

She looked at me in fear. "I was trying to protect her, and it just jumped on me." I looked around and everyone was fighting, I also saw some people being bitten. "Look after her," she said to me. "Make her stronger." She looked at my knife.

She snatched it off of me and stabbed herself in the head. She dropped to floor, knife still in her head. I just looked at her in shock, I had never seen anything like that. I look at the window and see Madeline. She looked on in shock. I think she knew what happened.

Killing yourself is one thing, but to do it with a knife, must be quite painful. I had to look away, we are still being attacked. I saw Paige and Clara attacking the walkers. I ran up to help them.

A walker was walking up to Clara, she wasn't looking because she was killing another one. The walker came close to biting her, but I managed to stab it. Clara looked around and saw what I did.

"Thanks," she said, quietly, obviously not wanting to say it to me loudly. I don't blame her, it's not as if she didn't threaten me earlier.

After a few more killing, I looked around to find that we had somehow managed to kill all the walkers, without that many people dying, only Madeline's mom, and some other people I didn't introduce myself to. In total I think we lost 3 people. Good, considering how many walkers there were.

Paige walked up to me. "Thanks for helping." He said to me.

"Don't mention it." I replied. He then threw his arms around me.

"Thank you for saving Clara as well." He replied.

"You're welcome," I replied. For some reason I was hurt by his comment. I think I know why, but it was still confusing.

Paige let go of me and walked away, towards his wife. I looked around and saw Madeline, walking up to her mother's body. I went up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't look honey," I said to her. Madeline then put her face on my chest, crying. I held her tightly. "It's going to be fine," I whispered. "Don't worry, you're gonna be fine, you'll get past this."

"When?" I heard her sob, "Why did they do this?" I rubbed her head slowly, trying to comfort her.

"Because they are bad people," I explained. "They don't have a reason, they just do it because they can." I saw Mason talking to Paige, I then looked at Madeline. "Honey, I need to have a second, just wait inside the kitchen, okay?" She nodded.

Madeline stood up and walked away, with tears running down her face. Poor girl. I kind of understand, but she's only little.

I walked up to Mason and Paige. "What are we doing about the wall?" I asked them.

"Well, we should fix it, don't you think." Mason said. "Those bastards need to be taught a lesson."

"We have to defend ourselves first," Paige replied. "How's Madeline doing?" Paige asked me.

"She saw her mother stab herself in the head, what do you think?" I said, depressingly. "We have to focus on getting the wall fixed, then think of something to do with the bastards." They both nodded. "Those are the guys from Chattanooga?"

"Yep," Mason confirmed. "This time they brought more people." Mason just looked around the camp, obviously distraught by what's happened.

"We might have to send more people out for wood and scaffolding tomorrow." Paige said to us. We both nodded.

"We could still use some of the wood from the broken wall." Mason said, offering an idea.

"Sounds good," I said to them. "I'll go back to Madeline." I walked away from Mason and Paige and towards the kitchen where I told Madeline to go. I walked in and there she was, sitting at the table, with Emma.

I walked over to the table, Emma looked up. "Hi," she started. "What's it like out there?"

"Bad," I informed her. "Three people are... Y'know." Emma nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Well," she bypassed the conversation. "Do you want anything, Maddy," she asked her. She didn't reply. "I'll go get you a slice of bread." Emma got up from her seat and walked behind the counter of the room.

I looked down at Maddy, who was still crying. I sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder. She dug her face in my chest again. She obviously really loved her mother. "Don't cry, this'll all be over soon." She looked up at me and shook her head.

"No it won't, this won't ever be over." She carried on letting me hug her and Emma came back with a slice of bread. Maddy looked at her and took it, eating very slowly.

She was right, this won't ever be over.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here it is. What will happen next? Will the wall be built? Will they get revenge of the group in Chattanooga?**


End file.
